Rido Kuran
Rido Kuran (玖蘭 李土, Kuran Ridō) war ein reinblütiger Vampir und einer der Hauptantagonisten in der Vampire Knight-Serie. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Haruka und Juri Kuran und war Shizuka Hios Verlobter. Mit seinem Wiederauftauchen wurde enthüllt, dass er das wahre Oberhaupt der Kuran-Familie war, nicht Kaname. Er ist der Onkel von Yuki Kuran und der Vater von Senri Shiki. Aussehen Rido Kuran hat schulterlanges, braunes Haar, welches leicht gewellt ist. Er wirkt anmutig und mächtig, wie es sich für einen Reinblüter, insbesondere des Kuran-Clans, gehört. Auffällig bei ihm sind seine verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Eines ist blau und das andere ist rotbraun, wie es bei den Kurans üblich ist. Senri scheint die blauen Augen von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben. Bei den Opfern, die er kontrolliert, treten ebenfalls diese verschiedenfarbigen Augen auf, solange er diese unter seiner Kontrolle hält. Somit lässt sich sofort erkennen, von wem Rido Besitz ergriffen hat. Er ist 1,86m groß und schlank bis athletisch gebaut, wie es bei Vampiren meist üblich ist. Auch er scheint sehr attraktiv auf Frauen zu wirken, so hatte er eine Liebschaft mit Senris Mutter und war zudem mit Shizuka Hio verlobt. Persönlichkeit "Ein starker, überaus brutaler Vampir, der nur seinen Instinkten folgt" '- Aus Hinos Official Fanbook''' '' Rido Kuran ist ein mordsüchtiger Vampir, der keine Sekunde zögert einen Vampir oder Menschen anzugreifen um dessen Blut zu verschlingen. Er war früher leidenschaftlich in Juri, seine jüngere Schwester, verliebt. Er hat einen unberechenbaren Charakter, er selbst hat, angetrieben von einem starkten Verlangen nach Macht und Liebe, keine Kontrolle über sein Verhalten. Er ist von dem Ziel besessen Yukis Blut zu rauben, da er in ihr seine geliebte Juri sieht. Er scheint sogar Zeitweise die Realität zu Verdrängen und Yuki nicht mehr von Juri unterscheiden zu können. (In Nacht 43 nennt er diese Sogar Juri und fragt sie weshalb er ihr nie gut genug war.) Fraglich bleibt nur, ob er jemals Juri hätte etwas antun können. Rido ist eiskalt und scheint auch keine Gefühle für Personen in seiner Umgebung entwickeln zu können. So opfert er das Kind von Haruka und Juri, um den Urahn der Kurans zu beschwören. Als der Senat versucht ihn aufzuhalten ist es aber zu spät. Geschichte Vor über 3000 Jahren geboren, war er in seine Schwester Juri Kuran verliebt, die ihn letztendlich ablehnte. Bis zu seinem Tod wünschte er sie weiterhin. Er trank sogar einmal Juris Blut, beschrieb aber, dass sie vor Schmerzen schrie, dass Haruka sie retten würde, und er genoss einfach ihre Schreie. Rido verschlang seine Eltern und nutzte dies, um Juri unterwürfig und ängstlich zu machen. Trotz seiner Liebe zu seiner Schwester und seiner Wut auf ihrem liebevollen Haruka über ihn, hatte er andere Liebhaber, einschließlich Senri Shikis Mutter. Diese Affäre führte dazu, dass er Senri Shiki zeugte. Es ist unklar, in welchem Ausmaß Rido von Senri wusste, aber Senri sagt, dass er seinen Vater nie getroffen hat. Er war mit Shizuka Hio verlobt, aber sie gestand, dass sie Rido nicht liebte. Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit stahl er Haruka und Juris erstgeborenes Kind (Kaname, der nach ihrem Vorfahren benannt wurde) und Rido opferte Fleisch und Blut des Kindes, um den Vorfahren Kaname aus dem Schlaf zu erwecken. Rido enthüllt, dass er beabsichtigte, den Vorfahren Kaname zu verschlingen und seine Macht zu erhalten. Stattdessen wurde er von dem ausgehungerten Vorfahren angegriffen und ausgelaugt und bewusstlos gelassen. Er wurde dann von den Senat der Vampire beschlagnahmt und überwacht, bis er Jahre später mit seinen Geschwistern konfrontiert wurde Yuki hat Alpträume von Ridos Augen, die sie anstarren, als ob er sie "essen" wollte, was darauf hindeutet, dass er die Fähigkeit besitzt, das Unterbewusstsein einer Person zu betreten und zu manipulieren. Zehn Jahre vor dem Beginn von Vampire Knight führt er einen Angriff auf die Kurans, die seine Geschwister sind, an und versucht, die Kuran-Prinzessin zu nehmen. Nach einer kurzen Schlacht schaffte er es, seinen Bruder zu töten, konnte aber Yuki nicht nehmen. Der junge Kaname konfrontierte ihn dann und Rido enthüllte, dass trotz Kanames Verlangen, ihn zu töten, er es nicht konnte, weil Rido sein Meister war, der ihn aus seinem Schlaf aufweckte. Stattdessen "löschte" Kaname Ridos Körper und ließ ihn sich langsam erholen, während er einen Plan entwickelte, Rido zu töten. Während der folgenden zehn Jahre, als sich sein Körper erholte, behielt er die Kraft, seine Seele zu übertragen und fuhr fort, sich in das Leben anderer Menschen einzumischen. Um Shizukas Geist zu unterwerfen, konnte er den Namen ihres Ex-Menschenliebhabers auf die Hinrichtungsliste des Jägers bringen. Er arbeitete mit Asato Ichijo zusammen, der Ridos Befehlen aus Loyalität gegenüber dem Oberhaupt der Kuran-Familie freiwillig folgte. Handlung Rido wurde in der Geschichte in der Gestalt eines kleinen Vampirkindes eingeführt, dass Yuki in eine Seitenstraße lockt und dann etwas von ihrer Lebensessenz stiehlt, was dazu führt, dass sie ohnmächtig wird. Er erscheint wieder auf der Vampirparty von Aidos Vater und bringt Yuki dazu, ihm in die Haupthalle zu folgen. Er bleibt in diesem Körper, bis Senri nach Hause zurückkehrt und von seinem Großonkel in eine Kammer geführt wird, in der sich Ridos Körper aufhält. Rido geht dann erfolgreich auf den Körper seines Sohnes über und ignoriert Senris Willen. Rido besucht dann die Cross Academy in Senris Körper mit Takuma Ichijo an seiner Seite, der gezwungen ist ihn zu beschützen. Ichiru Kiryu verrät auch, dass er für Rido arbeitet und versucht, Ridos Plan zu verwirklichen, Yuki sein Blut zu geben, um ihre Erinnerungen zu wecken. Rido konfrontiert seinen widerlichen Neffen Kaname und dankt ihm, dass er Shizuka für ihn losgeworden ist. Kaname fängt an, Rido anzugreifen, ist aber gezwungen aufzuhören, als Takuma zwischen sie tritt, aus Angst vor dem Schaden, den er Senris Körper verursachen würde. Dann verhöhnt Rido Kaname, bis er zu Yuki rennt, um ihr zu helfen. Rido störte Yukis Erwachen als reinblütige Vampirin nicht. Rima Toya konfrontiert ihn und versucht, Senri dazu zu bringen, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzugewinnen. Rido verletzt Rima und enthüllt, dass er nun Ichijos Wunsch, den Widerstand gegen den Senat zu versenden, konstruieren könnte. Senri kämpft gegen Rido's Kontrolle und Rido verließ schließlich den Körper seines Sohns. Kaname benutzt dann sein Blut, um Ridos Körper wieder zu beleben. Am nächsten Tag hat sich Ridos Körper wieder erholt und seine Vampire kommen in die Schule, wo sie Opfer für Rido finden. Nach seinem Erwachen nimmt Ichiru sein Schwert und versucht, Rido als Rache für Shizuka zu töten, obwohl er weiß, dass seine Bemühungen sinnlos sind und Rido ihm leicht einen fatalen Schlag versetzt. Sobald Rido vollständig wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist ist, sucht er nach Beute. Er spioniert Aido aus und befiehlt ihm. Aido, unfähig, dem Reinblut zu gehorchen, verpflichtet sich, bis er von Rido aus den Fängen von Yuki gerettet wird. Als er Yuki sieht, versucht er sie in seine Arme zu legen, aber sie wird von Aido gerettet. Yuki verwickelt sich in einem Kampf gegen Rido, als er gleichzeitig von Zero angegriffen wird. Er offenbart Yuki, dass Zero seinen Zwilling gefressen hat und nennt Zero seine Beute. Sowohl Yuki als auch Zero greifen Rido brutal an. Zero schleudert Yuki vom Gebäude und versucht, Rido selbst zu töten. Sie zerstören das Gebäude, als es herunterkommt, und Rido scheut einen letzten Blick für seinen Sohn. Zurück auf dem Boden kämpfen Yuki und Zero erneut gegen Rido. Rido drückt ein letztes Verlangen nach Yuki, anstelle ihrer Mutter, bevor er von Artemis durch die Brust gestochen wird. Nach seinem Tod scheint Rido in einer Art Schattenform zu existieren, der als Teil von Kaname existiert, der derzeit nur von Kaname gesehen und er von Rido wegen seiner wertvollen Yuki verspottet wird. Im Anime wird Rido von allen Schülern der Night Class konfrontiert, aber sie waren nicht in der Lage, ihm zu schaden, weil er ein reinblütiger Vampir war. Rido versuchte sich von Yukis Blut zu ernähren, um seine Kraft zu erhöhen, aber sie konnte ihn mit Artemis, die sich inzwischen in eine Sense verwandelt hatte, zurückdrängen. Als Zero sich bei Ridos Durst nach Yuki einmischt, wird Rido Zeuge von Zero's Vampirjäger-Power, die unkontrolliert explodieren wird, aber von Yukis Artemis unterdrückt und aufrechterhalten wird. Nachdem Zero seine unvergleichliche Macht unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, will er Rido töten, obwohl dieser seinem Tod entkommt. Im Wald, um sich zu erholen, steht Rido Kaname gegenüber, doch er kann den letzten Schlag nicht ausweichen. Zero kommt zu spät, und Kaname und Zero treffen auf Rido. Der Kampf endet mit Rido's Tod durch Zeros Hände und wird von seiner Bloody Rose vernichtet. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Rido besitzt alle Kräfte, die Reinblüter haben, wie Unsterblichkeit und die Fähigkeit, von jeder Wunde außer einer Anti-Vampir-Waffe für den Kopf oder das Herz zu heilen. Wie alle Vampire kann er die Kräfte von Vampiren absorbieren, deren Blut er trinkt und außerdem seine Geschwindigkeit und Stärke erhöhen. Seine Kräfte beinhalteten das Schwingen eines Anti-Vampir-Schwertes mit seinem Blut als Waffe (die 'Blutpeitsche') zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, seine Seele in einen anderen Körper (Besitz) zu transferieren. Bei der transferierung eines anderen Körpers, behält er seine Augen. Beziehungen Juri Kuran Juri war Rido's jüngere Schwester. Rido war sehr in Juri verliebt bis hin zur Besessenheit und sein Hobby war seine große "Juri-Kollektion", aber Juri entschied sich am Ende für ihren anderen Bruder: Haruka. Sie und Rido scheinen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu haben, bis Rido ihr erstgeborenes Kind tötet, ein Ereignis, gegen das Juri einen Groll gegen ihren Bruder hegt. Juri hatte inzwischen einen Hass auf ihren ältesten Bruder entwickelt und möchte ihn an liebsten töten. Als Juri herausfand, dass Rido hinter ihrer Tochter, Yuki, her war, zögerte sie nicht um aus Yuki einen Menschen ohne Erinnerungen zu machen, worauf sie am Ende stirbt und Rido von ihren Blut trank. Kaname Kuran Rido traf ein, um Juri und Harukas erstgeborenes Kind, das sie Kaname nach ihrem Vorfahren nannten, zu begrüßen. Unter dem Deckmantel der Glückwünsche nahm er das Kind in seine Arme und verschwand, sehr zur Überraschung von Haruka und Juri. Dann opferte er das Kind, um den Vorfahren Kaname zu erwecken. Rido äußerte keine Reue oder Mitgefühl, als er seinen Neffen tötete. Nachdem er den alten Kaname aus seinem ewigen Schlaf erweckt hatte, wurde Rido Kanames Meister. Rido war außer Stande, den Vorfahren zu kontrollieren, der zu stark wurde. Als Kaname beim Erwachen Rido überwältigte, zog sich Rido zurück, wurde aber deutlich geschwächt. Nachdem er die Kontrolle über Senri Shikis Körper übernommen hat, kehrt Rido zur Cross Academy zurück und konfrontiert den inzwischen erwachsenen Kaname. Rido wirft Kaname Beleidigungen zu und verspottet ihn und droht, Yuki wegzunehmen und sie für seine eigene Macht zu opfern. Das macht Kaname wütend, aber letztendlich muss er sich zurückziehen, da er Rido nicht töten kann. Nach Rido's Tod hauptsächlich durch die Hände von Zero, verlässt Kaname Cross Academy zusammen mit Yuki. Nachdem er von Zero getötet wurde scheint Rido in einer Art Schattenform zu existieren, die als ein Teil von Kaname existiert, der derzeit nur von Kaname gesehen und er von Rido wegen seiner wertvollen Yuki verspottet wird. Haruka Kuran Haruka war Ridos jüngerer Bruder. Sie schienen eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu haben, bis Rido Harukas erstes Kind tötete. Rido tötete Haruka zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Geschichte, als Rido versuchte, Yuki zu nehmen. Rido hatte Haruka dafür gehasst, Juri von ihm genommen zu haben, da beide in ihre Schwester verliebt waren, obwohl seine Liebe für sie eher eine Obsession als Liebe war. Haruka liebte Juri und heiratete sie, zeigte aber immer noch Liebe zu seinem älteren Bruder. Er vertraute Rido genug, um ihn sein neugeborenes Kind Kaname sehen zu lassen, als er gerade ein paarTage alt war. Haruka war am Boden zerstört, als er entdeckte, dass sein Erstgeborener von Rido geopfert wurde und sein Bruder danach in die Obhut des Vampirsenats kam. Viele Jahre später konfrontierte Haruka Rido, als er vorhatte, Yuki Kuran zu entführen und sie wie Harukas und Juris erstes Kind zu opfern. Haruka konnte Rido nicht besiegen und starb auf Befehl seines Bruders. Senri Shiki Senri Shiki war Ridos unehelicher Sohn. Rido hielt Senri eher für eine Marionette als für seinen eigen Fleisch und Blut. In Vampire Knight Guilty nahm er Senris Körper in Besitz, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen oder in irgendeine Form von Mitgefühl für seinen eigenem Sohn zu haben. Nach sehr viel Mühe und Hilfe von seiner Freundin Rima konnte Senri wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückgewinnen. Rido spielte in Senris Kindheit keine Rolle, da Senri seine Mutter daran erinnert, dass er seinen Vater nie getroffen hat. Die Kurans (seine Eltern) In Vampire Knight: Funkelndsilberner Traum hatten seine Eltern nach der Geburt von Juri keine gute Beziehung zu ihm, weil sie sagten, seine "Liebe" sei pervers, und deshalb sei er zu sehr an Juri gebunden. Als er erfuhr, dass er mit der Prinzessin Shizuka Hio verlobt war, stritt er mit seinen Eltern und Rido sagte: "Wenn man das reine Blut bewahren will, muss der Partner natürlich ein Reinblüter sein, ich weiß. Aber kommt denn niemand anderes in Frage als dieses Mädchen?"und sein Vater fragte: "Gut, und wer schwebt dir da vor?" und Rido erwiderte: "Das liegt doch auf der Hand... Es gibt schließlich jemanden, der mir sehr viel bedeutet." und sein Vater sagte seine Liebe war pervers; Als sie fertig waren, sagte sein Vater: "Du wirst eine Verbindung mit Fräulein Hio eingehen. Ich gestatte keinen weiteren Ungehorsam." Es endet damit, dass Rido seine Eltern tötet. Später verspottet Rido Juri und behauptet, dass er ihre Eltern verschlungen hat, möglicherweise damit, dass er ihr Blut vor ihrem Tod getrunken hatte, um ihre Macht zu erlangen. Trivia * Rido kann eine Fehde zwischen einer Familie oder einem Clan bedeuten. * Rido Fähigkeiten: Reinblüter haben allmächtige Kräfte, aber sie zeichnen sich besonders dadurch aus, dass sie andere Körper durchdringen und sie transformiern. * Rido Respektiert: Juri. * Ridos bevorzugter Typ: "Eine starke Frau wie Juri." * Ridos Hobbies: Seine Juri-Kollektion. * Rido enthüllt im Manga, dass er die Windeln seiner Geschwister gewechselt hat. * Ridos bevorzugte Mode: Kleidung, in der er gut aussieht. * Laut dem offiziellen Fanbook hat Rido einen weiteren Sohn neben Senri. Der Name seines anderen Sohnes ist unbekannt. en:Rido Kuran Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Kuran-Familie Kategorie:Verstorben